


Morning Cuddles

by kawaiitickles



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, Starbomb
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Making Out, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 21:25:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiitickles/pseuds/kawaiitickles
Summary: You try to sneak out after sleeping with one of your clients but he has different plans.





	Morning Cuddles

Your education as something you had always prided yourself on. You were valedictorian in high school, hate some of the highest marks in your graduating class in college, and you landed yourself a pretty great job as an accountant for a large YouTube company. So, you were a pretty educated woman. 

So why you thought it would be a smart idea to sleep with one of your clients was a mystery to you. Of course around the seventh or eight time you stopped wondering. 

Right as the sun peeked through Dan’s grey curtains you began gathering your clothes, pushing away piles of his ripped jeans and band shirts to get to your crumpled up piece of fabric. You silently cursed yourself for wearing an excessive amount of clothes last night. You didn’t need two undershirts AND a sweater. 

You smiled remembering Dan saying the same thing last night while trying to get you naked, his stubble scraping against your skin, his lips trailing down your neck, his hands caressing your hips…

You blinked a few times trying to refocus. You careful sat at the end of the bed slipping on your shoes before checking yourself in his closet mirror and slipping out of his room. 

You shut his door as quietly as possible listening for Barry, another one of your clients. Dan told you about looking at places of his own but until then he lived with Barry which made sneaking out more complicated. It was crucial that no one saw you. You really didn’t need word getting out that you were sleeping with a client, it could ruin your career. 

As you found your way to your car you worked on untangling your sex hair, hating yourself for not leaving earlier. You had to be at the Grump Space in less than an hour to meet with Arin and you really didn’t have time to go home and shower. The long walk to your car didn’t make the situation any better. You insisted that you parked a couple blocks away to no one recognized your car, Dan found that silly but enjoyed walking with you. 

He was too nice of a one night stand, well, multiple night stand.

 

Arin never enjoyed going over long complicated numbers and graphs with you, he found you much more interesting when he convinced you to play a round of Mario Kart, which turned into a few rounds of Mario Kart and a match on Overwatch. Which summed up your sex life with his best friend pretty well. 

“Well, now that I have completely obliterated you, I should probably get going.” You smiled, putting the controller down. You took a long stretch as you stood up, first upward and then bending downward, really trying to unstiffen your back. You had no idea how the boys did this all day.

“Now that’s a sight I never get tired of seeing.” Dan laughed, entering the room. You quickly straighted up, your face getting hot. “Arin losing, it’s my favorite.” He winked at you as Arin walked over to shut the TV down. You glared back. 

You both had talked about keeping it one hundred percent professional everywhere outside of the bedroom. That meant no jokes, but Dan didn’t like to follow that rule. He constantly snuck in tiny innuendos anywhere he could just to get under your skin. 

“Well, as much as I would love to keep kicking my client’s ass, I really must get going. “ You slipped passed him, his shit eating grin following you. 

“I’ll walk you out.” He held the door open for you.

“It’s fine. I’m a big girl.” 

“I insist.”

It was a quiet walk to the elevator, he grabbed your bag for you on the way out of the office while you said goodbye to everyone and you clutched a couple folders to your chest. It wasn’t until the elevators door closed on the two of you that you decided to speak up.

“Why do you always have to do that, Dan? You’re going to get me-“ He gently pushed you against the elevator wall, his hips pinning you. His hand ran behind your neck pulling you into his lips, his tongue slipping into your mouth, slowly at first but growing hungrier with every floor you descended. You let your folders fall to the floor as your fingers laced through his hair, pulling it gently, just the way you knew he liked it. You loved the way he moaned softly against your lips, only loud enough for you to hear. 

*Ding*

You both pulled apart quickly, wiping your mouths and slowing your heavy breaths before the doors opened. You bent down, pulling papers together, shoving them in folders quickly. Dan joined you as a few people you recognized from other floors piled in. You both slipped out right as the door was closing, muttering small apologize. 

“God dammit, Daniel.” You huffed, leaving the building. 

“I’m sorry.” He laughed, following closely behind you. “I just can’t help myself around you.”

“You’re going to get me in trouble.” You unlocked your car, throwing the files in your backseat and snatching your back away from the tall, giggling man. 

“My place again tonight?” He rested against your car door casually while you started your engine. You looked up at him unamused by his question. 

“Your place is too dangerous for me to be going there every night. One of these nights Barry is going to want to meet the mysterious girl you keep bringing home.” Your place wasn’t an option because both your roommates were Game Grumps fans and could not keep their mouths shut for the life of them. 

“Just one more night, please?” He looked at you with his big puppy dog eyes and curled his lip. You roomed your eyes and grabbed for your door, pulling it closed. 

“Fine. Just this last night.” You called through your open window while rolling away. 

 

It took Barry about half a decade to finally go to sleep but Dan snuck you in around midnight, giving you that high school feeling again, afraid to get caught by Mom and Dad. You hushed his giggles the whole way into his room before you could really quiet them with shoving your lips against his. 

It was always passionate. You’d tear at each other’s clothes, leave little marks all over their body, and whisper the dirtiest things you could think of into each other’s ears. It just came natural with Dan. It was just two over worked adults having way too much fun. It was what you both needed. 

You just wished you hadn’t worked for him or maybe this could turn into something more. Of course you had never brought it up and you were pretty sure Dan had no intention of being in a relationship right now. Which was fine, you weren’t sure you were ready for one either. This was perfect just the way it was. 

The night ended with you passing out quickly after he jumped in the shower to wash himself off from another night of sweat inducing sex. This quickly became a tradition since you usually woke up at dawn and could no longer function after Danny actually rocked your world, usually more than once. 

What was not tradition was you waking up with Dan’s arm draped over you and his hot, lean body pressed up against you. You were never one for sleeping in someone’s arms, you found in cliché and unappealing. Of course waking up in someone’s arms turned out not to be half bad. The problem now was getting out without waking Dan. 

You moved slowly and carefully, trying not to lose too much time so you could get out before the world woke up. He snored quietly, his face more peaceful than you had ever seen it. It was cute, maybe not the worst thing to wake up next to everyday. 

But that wasn’t going to happen.

You gathered up your clothes like usual, knocking his clothes out of the way, again. Slipping on your jeans and your tank top, tying your sex hair up, it was all becoming so routine. Of course this time you couldn’t find your shoes. Damn you both being in such a hurry to fuck. 

You groaned, tumbling around his room in the dark, the sun rising quickly outside of his window. 

“I hid them.” He mumbled from the bed, his face still half in his pillow. You stood up, your hands on your hips and furrowed your brows. 

“Excuse me?” You asked, watching him roll over, his sheet covering him waist down. He propped himself up on his elbows and watched you, smiling. 

“Why don’t you ever stay and cuddle? That’s what most women do, you know.” There was that shit eating grin again, god did you hate him when he wasn’t pleasing you. 

“I’m not most women, I suppose. Where are my shoes, Daniel?” You crossed your arms now, glancing at his alarm clock next to him, it was almost seven, and people would see you leave if you didn’t leave soon.

“I like how I know when I’m annoying you, you call me Daniel. It’s one of your little quirks that make me smile.” He hummed lazily.

“I have to go. Please tell me where my shoes are.” There was a hit of begging in your voice, but you didn’t care anymore. You just wanted to leave. 

“Fine, they’re under the bed on my side.” He sighed and watched you as you found your shoes right where he said they’d be. 

“Thank you.” You smiled, dropping them on the floor so you could slip your feet into them. But as soon as you let your guard down next to him, he pulled you back into the bed, right on top of him. You let out a small scream, quickly stopping yourself, trying not to wake his sleeping roommate. He wrapped you in his arms again, this time chest to chest. His head resting on top of yours as you tried to wiggle loose but this string bean was stronger than he looked.

“See, this is nice.” He laughed. You gave up on your struggling and expected your fate. You could heart his heart beat this close, it was comforting along with how warm he was. It was almost as nice as he was trying to make it out to be. “You know if you stick around long enough, I’ve been told I make a mean omelet.” 

“Told by who? The other girls you bring home and then cuddle against their will?” You ran your finger down his bare side, feeling little goose bumps pop up on his soft skin. 

“Uh, no, Barry, mostly. And I haven’t brought another girl home since we started whatever this is, thank you very much.” You smiled into his chest and rolled your eyes.

“Boyfriend of the year award.” You joked. 

“Oh? Boyfriend? You should have told me sooner, I could have gotten you a gift for Valentine’s Day.” You could hear the enjoyment Dan was getting out of your little comment in his voice. 

“It was a joke.” You muttered. 

“No, no. I think (Y/N) has a crush on me. What will I tell all the other women I force into cuddling? They’ll be heart broken.” He looked down at you, laughing. 

“Oh no.” You mocked using a silly voice. You both just stared at each other for a while. Maybe you were both unsure of what to say after that. Was the other person joking or were they serious? You found it hard to tell with Dan. 

“Well,” You sighed, breaking the moment. “I really should be-“ He kissed you, but this time it was different. It was slower, deeper, more behind it than ever before. This time it wasn’t just to get your pants off or tease you in an elevator. This time it was real. 

“Really, you should have told me sooner, I’ve wanted to be your boyfriend for a really long time.” You both smiled against each other’s lips, occasionally sprinkling small kisses in between laughs.

“Hey, Dan-“ Barry opened the door, causing you to throw the blanket over your head in attempt to hid yourself even though it was too late. “Oh, sorry. Hi, (Y/N).”

You groaned a ‘Hi’ back, watching your career slip away right before your very eyes. 

“Yes, Barry, you needed something?” Dan asked, a healthy dose of annoyance and kindness in his voice.

“Oh, yeah, Arin called, said he was trying to get a hold of you, something about Kevin and footage, he just needs you to call him ASAP. And we all knew about, uh, that, whatever is going on. We’re not going to tell anyone. So you can stop hiding.” Barry smiled at you as you sat up next to Dan sheepishly. “See you at the Grump Space.”

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on Tumblr at FandomToaster! I love new friends and story ideas.


End file.
